campjupiterfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Niilo Warren
Forums: Index > http://campjupiter.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Regular_Claiming > Name: Nikolaus "Niilo" Warren Gender: Male Age: 15 Godly Parent Choice 1: Trivia Godly Parent Choice 2: Fortuna Godly Parent Choice 3: Juventas Cohort Choice 1: Fourth Cohort Choice 2: Third Faceclaim: Robbie Beeser ---- Appearance: Niilo has a fair yet pale skin complexion. He has very light brown freckles, and a few different sized moles from his forehead to his chin. He has wild, dark brown hair which he only styles by running his hands through it. Niilo has a different pair of gleaming bright blue-green eyes than his sister Riikka, his eyes have specks of gold. He has a preference for casual comfortable clothing, he likes t-shirts, hooded sweaters, and flannel. Personality: Niilo is a people person, he likes to talk and he likes to be talked to. He tends to make a joke out of things as a way of lightening tension or breaking the ice. He is a procrastinator, and he is easily distracted. He can put off something for so long he can forget entirely that it was ever something he wanted or needed to get done. He is reckless and adventurous, but he is capable of denying these more dangerous traits when left alone. He can be aggressive when he feels threatened or disrespected. He has a weak spot for the women in his life. History: Niilo and his sister Riikka were born in Turku, Finland. Their mother was the Goddess (Juventas, Fortuna, Trivia) and their father was a man named Uolevi Korhonen. Niilo and Riikka were adopted in Jeppo, Finland by the Warren family as newborns. They were raised in Macomb County, Michigan by Markus and Olivia Warren. Niilo and Riikka's adoptive parents had the ability of Clear Sight when they were children, and no longer maintain it as adults. A short time after the adoption of their son and daughter, they discovered Niilo and Riikka were also able to "see things". ~~Niilo's life in Macomb, Michigan~~ Niilo often wandered off with his sister exploring Macomb, they snuck into the recreation center to swim in the pool and met their friends at the Town Park. Whenever Niilo followed Riikka the two of them would be attacked. From the age of six to the age of twelve they were plagued by, and fought to kill the creatures they came face to face with. The day before his twelfth birthday the Empousa attacked. Niilo has never been alone when having to face these mythological creatures. He had his twin sister Riikka who would always watch his back. After wandering Macomb together they found Ainsley Ware, and Dexter Gary, then came Harland Nagel, and Salina Tresler. They were his friends, because his only sibling was Riikka they were also his family. Other than Riikka, Ainsley and Dexter were the closest to Niilo. He talked with them constantly, about everything. The feelings he did not want to have for Salina, Riikka's best friend. The information he was given about his parents, the news he learned and did not feel comfortable telling Riikka. His closest friend Dexter turned out to be the one who would lead Niilo, Salina, Ainsley, Harland, and Riikka to Camp. It was not an easy trip Dexter may have known the way, but the hoards of monsters in between danger and safety were not going to clear a path for the group to take. The Clazmonian Sow were the first and second wave, everyone managed to make it through. The Stymphalian Birds were harder to defeat, Niilo, Ainsley, and Harland fought from the back while Riikka, Dexter, and Salina pushed forward. Anisley was killed a few miles from camp, she was cut too many times by the birds, and bled out immediately. ~~Niilo's life in camp after watching Aisling die.~~ In camp, all during training as a Probatio he was distant. He strayed, and kept far away from other people his first three years at Camp. He preferred sticking close to Riikka, Salina, Dexter and Harald in fear of losing another one of his family the way they lost Ainsley. He is bitter about her death, and cannot accept the fact that there was nothing he could do to save her. He has problems with people who remind him of Aisling, which is why he prefers his group of well known friends to new people. He had issues being around people who he thought smiled the same way she did, or had the same freckles on their face. He once even swore that a girl in camp sounded just like her. Niilo blames himself for Aisling's death, and regularly grapples with guilt over losing her. Weapons: Double-bitted axe Please Bold 'Your Choices Except for the Last Question 1) How often will you edit? ':A) A little every day :B) Every couple of days :C) At least once a week :D) Whenever I can 2) Is this your first character? :A) This demigod is not :B) This demigod is 3) How did you hear about this wikia? :A) Through a friend :B) From surfing the web :C) From another wikia 4) Have you made sure that you haven't used a reserved faceclaim? :A) Yes, I made sure by checking the list 3) Is your faceclaim already used? :A) No, I made sure that no other character had the same faceclaim 4) Put your signature under here. Hecate Grimm Staff/Roleplay Department Comments: Amazing work! Probably the best (or one of) Roleplay forums created. I love the detail and thought you put into this. I douvt our Roleplay section is still running very well but this is great so you can make a page if you like. Parent: Trivia Cohort: 4 [[User:HunterofArtemis12|''HunterofArtemis12]][[User talk:HunterofArtemis12|'~Hunter of the Night.''']] Category:UnclaimedCategory:Claiming